Siths of the Stars
by DARTHKYLO666
Summary: so i wrote an other story. Skarlett is a alian girl who lives in the orphonage but has strange powers and does not know how 2 use them but then a misterious man shows up and explans it all and tells her about a ancent profosoy about a sith who wold change stuff.! But then changes happen and shefinds...the first order!
1. Chapter 1

I desided 2 take a tiny breke from warriors and fan fic on the other awesome fan dom Starwars!1

The prolog

It was dark xept 4 the lite of the starts. A dark man with a hood came and spoke into space(bc it was space)

**There will be a sith who will hot**

**A girl sith(bc the siths are not sexist like the jedis)**

**THIS GIRL WILL SLEEP BUT ALSO SAVE THE WORLD.**

A other man, who was black and also bald, came fourth and prononced' how do we know the 1 '

'she will be fukin hot that's how'the first man said'also she will be a alian but not a ugly blue 1 and dark hot 1'

'what if the jedis find her first'? said the 2nd man

'she is not compatible with the jedis and will never be long with themever' said the old man is his wisdom of a wise man

So it is the profosoy of millinium!

Sorry its so short the rest will be epic


	2. Skarlett Evendeen Silverblood

My beta erin helped me with this she showed my spellcheck .

I looked out the window-I saw childs playin out side. My hart yerned to be with them but my disaplin and deppressedness held me back, I could not play with them not just bc I am 14 but bc they are alians and also rasict 2 me bc I am half human and half alean. They call be 'dirtyblood' bc I am half human also. Also they say my father was a traytor bc he marryed a human but that is not true bc there love was so strong that when she died of being poisoned by a hater alean then he died 2 2 show his love in death. I left the window and walked over 2 a mirror that was cracked bc a loser alian boy named hatrian threw a rock at it. I looked at myself desparedly. I am Skarlett Evendeen Silverblood. Skarlett bc I have red eyes that glow when I am mad. Evendeen bc that was my fathers name and Silverblood is my last name. I priked my finger on a pin. Silver blood flowed out like a stiky wave of death. I got dressed in a black ripped tank top with silver lining and also a black mini skit with black spikes and high top boot with silver spikes and red bloodstans. I picked up my silver knife that I named Epik off my dresser. I slipperd it into my dress and left my room.


	3. I leve

I migt stop writing about Badkit 4 now so I can consentrate on Skarlett but we will see!

I was broding on my bed. 1 of the orfonage ppl called me and said I had a vistor

I walkd out and there was a man. His face was dark and brooding like mine and his eyes were yellow like a flameing couch purse. He tossed his long black hair and said'what is ur name , how about hot gf?' 'how about shut ur face? I yelled. But he could tell I was acctuly hitting on him.'Acctuly it is Skarlett Eveneen Silverblood."wow that is a hot name he said wisly."I know but what is urs?"I asked"Anikin Skywalker' he said. 'I have been waching u and u show sins of power but I cannot tell if it is jedi or sith so I have 2 take u 2 obiwan kenebi so he can tell.' I looked at his yellow eyes and they were shelded but they still radiated love. He took me on his star ship and we went 2 see obiwan kenebi!1


	4. obiwan kenebi

We got off the star ship and I saw …obiwan kenebi!

He was like 57 or somethin and his eyes burned with hate when he saw me

'kill it it is sith'he yelled and he pull out his blue litesaber and chaged me. I saw him and I did a krane kick like in karate kid and chopped the lite saber out of his hand…..with my hand. Then I kicked his old man ass.

'wow that was awesome 'said anikin

'but arnt u mad bc I am sith?'I asked.

'no bc I am acctully 1 but that is seacret so don't tell any1.'he wisped sadly.

IMy hart burst in love and we made out rite there


	5. traning

So what is it like so far?/

U should tell me.

Now I have a secreat!11 ankikin is relly a sith! But I ;looked in 2 his flaming redyellow eyes and I locked the secraet there 4 ever and ever.

Now he said ' sinse oniwan was a bitch I will have 2 train u will lern the secreats of the sith art!1'

I trained with him(if this was a movie this would be like a montage with back round music maybe evvenence or a other epic dark band ) a short time bc I all ready knew so much bc I am awesome.

1 month later I was ready!

Anikin watched me cut a bord in halfes with my fourhead and nodded approvedly' 'I have taut u well skareltt u r ready 2 meet the emperer!

'.wow whose that?' I asked meeningfully.

'.teh greatest sith ever xept 4 u skarlett ,I am thinking u r better maybe.' He said wisely

The door opened and a man walked in

He had brite gold eyes and rinkly grey skin and he walked with a long walk…..it was the Empoerer!1


	6. The emperer 1

So yes im fillily updating this story.

If ur going 2 comment ppl pls don't flame bc that makes me feel bad how wuld u like it if I went 2 ur storys and flamed so don't

U can say that u like it and that it is awesome off corse.

So then I saw…..the emperer! He was like 666 (gettit lik my name) and had grey skin,. He looked at me perverly and said all perverted' whats up hat stuff.(he was trying to be sexy but it didnt work bc he was old and anyway my hart belongs 2 anikin)

'Shut ur pervy ass ' I yelled sexly. And I preceded 2 kick his butt.

WTF WHYD U DO THAT !1" YELLED ANIKIN

Duhhh he was perving on me " I explaned

O he said ' lets got to the secreat sith meeting it starts in like 1 hour.

note.. if u like it u can pm me and tell me about how good and epik it is


	7. the hall of secreat sith stuff

Chapter 7- the hall of siths secreats and wepons

We got 2 the secreat siths hall about 66 minites b4 the meeting stares so we looked in the secreat siths hall of sith seacrets and also wepones.

There was the brains of a guy named darthlord gilitron and also his guts but those were in a box bc they were gross and they they were faymos bc darthlord Gilitrons was faymos b4 some loser jedis killed him but it took like 10 jedis 2 kill him so his name will live 4ever.

We looked at a jar that had forse litning in it but we coulnt see it bc it was in a jar.

Then anikin said'btw skarlett u should get a litesabre now bc ur a sith.' He pulled his out…..but it was blue. I dropkicked him into a wall and yelled'jedi skum die!"

But he said 'no its all a mistake '

I punched him and said'do u like think im blind asshole its blue'

'I know but im like a 'spy' bc I hate the jedis and want 2 kill them bc they killed my mom'he said. I could see truthfulness in his eyes- but also pain bc his mom was dead.

'well do u have like a father?' I asked

'no my mom had sex with like some midiclorens and they had me. But it dosnt matter bc that makes me stronger.'

I was about 2 anser but a sith walked was red. But also black with was….darth mall!11!11

He was like' wo anikin what the fuk happed 2 padmy?r u cheting on her with that hot chick.'

He was hitting on me but I was 2 inraged 2 care.

'WTF ANIKEN WHOSE PADMY ? IS SHE LIKE UR NEW GF OMG UR CHETING ON ME U FUKER!?

'omg I can explan! Its like part of my 'cover' I don't like her really its just like pretending ' he explaned causisly

'well did u ever had sex with her ever bc if u did then u would be cheting on me u know.' I asked suspicaly

'well maybe 1 or 2 times maybe' he said all wetly

I looked at him and he brike down

'ok it was like 40 times but its bc im going 2 marry her but not really bc I love u and padmy is just like pretend'

'omg u fuking basterd u lied 2 me' I yelled.

I stormed down the hall angrey. But then I saw it. It was a litesabre-but it glowed with a dark lite.

The display under it said 'this is the litesaber of dark lord thorin

It is majik and dark and lord thorn died when he tries 2 use it bc he was not strong enough but b4 he died he gave a profosoy –'a sith will weld this litesaber and be the strongest sith of all the siths and her name is sk- and then he dies.

The name of this litesabre is Darkness Nolite Sheen

I called its name…and it broke the glass and came 2 me!


	8. lies

I grabbed the litesaber and notied a small button with the a 'ss'' on it. I realizes that this stood 4 skarlett silverblood. This litesaber was accutly mine bc it had my names on it! I pressed the red button that was also silver and 2 more litesabers shot out of the side(u know like in the traler)

anikin came running out and I faced him with the like saber. He was all like'no it's a mistake scarlet there is no love with me and padme.' But I knew bc his eyes looked at me with lies. He was lying 2 me. !

I chopped off his hand. But not his real 1 bc that would make me a socapath. I chopped his fake hand. It was fake like his 'love' 4 me. I relized that his flaming yellow eyes were lies also. He was wearing contacts ! and his eyes were accutly blue like his fukin traytor litesabre.

He pulled it out and we startyed 2 fite, but when my blades toched his blue turned in2 red!

My litesabe was magik!


	9. A new leader

Omg im soooooooooooooppopp sorry tht i didnt update 4 a really long timei was busy with my epik wadriors storys, but ill try to weite more 4 this one.

I looked at Anikins litesabre. It was red now but it was still fake red more like pink then red bc it was fake. Like the love. I wentto kick his ass, but a voice stipped me.

"Why do you fite" it said.

I turned like a deer. Standing rite behind me was a giant man. He was like hargod from HP but like 50 times bigger and bald.

"I am Snok. I am in charge bc i killedthe emperer.(lol it didnt matter he was a perv anywats)"

Anikin gaped in disbeliving.

"No this isnt true ur all lying. Palpintiine would never die...he loved me too much to die."

(This wasnot gay, but like ason)

Tye big Snok smiled and his face was all bashed and broken.'It is true" he pulled the body of the emperer from his pocket and threw it knto anokin, who was white luke a full moon.

I looked at snkk, who saw my litesaber and said" wow that saber is epik i know a guy who has 1 like that. Do uwant toseee him?"

"Yes but is he hot?"i askec.

'I dont know bc im not gayy but u should come and see him."

I acepted his offer, leaving anikin inthe dust with the emerer like a bug.

Snok and i went to the place of the new empire. Some ginger named Huxe opened the door and a person with a mask turned around. It wS...ll.ĺ..?...kylo ren!7


	10. Chapter 10 anew

Chapter 10 a new mastre.

I looked at Kylo ren. He was wearing a mast that was dark and epik but i could tell that he was looking at me.

"Snoke leave. I will talk to this girl." His vioce was deep and also hot.

When giant left, Kylo took off his helmet ant turned around. I gapsed. He was dark and plae. His long black hair was blowing and his eyes were like two lakes of dark dreams.

"U will be the 1 of the profocy, bc it was fortold by darth vader long ago." He spoke.

"R u sure? I was unsue bc i was not acutly a sith.

"U r not a sith but that is ok. U see im not a sith ether. Im really a night of ren it is like my own club. We were masks and capes and we do epik things. Do u want 2 be one?"

I hestinated"but i need sith training 2 bc anikin wants to kill me bc i kicked his ss(is that better ppl?)

"Ok u will be trained...but i will not train u bc i have to go to a meeting of the kor far away. Snok will train u."

"Ok see u when u get back!" I was happy now.

I was going to be a sith night of ren!


	11. Srry this is short

Chapter 11 the traning

"Butt wait i said anikin trained me alredy"

"Yeah but thst was pertent training like his love it was fake im trsning u 4 real.

So we traned and i used my sick litsabre and it was soepik and kylo was also hot bc he rlly is even thou so ppl say he is ugly bc he killed some1 whatever

When i finished he said'ur rlly good im taking u to Snok bc he will give u knowing the force. The dark side bc it is better then the lite. Bc dath vader used it and it is very epik

'Omg its lime were xonnected bc ur like reasing my ming omg?!

"Yes i know. It is so awesome isnt it:

Snsk came in and was big

'Skarket it is time to complete ut traning. U mist kill someone.

I said' ok mahbe haterian"

'Actually i was thinking more...ur DAD'''

"NOS i said,'but wait hes dead

"Acatlly hes not

I turned around and saw him

He was old and not hot anymore.

I sad nl sorry but i cut him on pices.


	12. Suprise

Well Kyloren is actualy rlly hot in rl life to and he dosnt caer what the flames say u know bc he proboly dosnt read this u know.

Chapter 12 a soth riess

Suddenly i lokrd at my fatyers b8dy. ...it was actuaall mwtel and plasic and shuff like that. I wirked at snoke.

'Omg u didnt even bring my real dad wth "

Snok chuced and said in a lous voive bc he wS big" well this js practice. Now u rlly hafe to kill someone. U have to go kill ur rezl father."

"But seriously hes actually daed. He died when i was oioe 5." I explanned carefully.

"U see that was lies. Ur real dad is...LUKE SKYWAKKER!"

"But...i thought my dad was hot?

"U see ur mom cheeted with luke on ur dad and had u. Thats why the alia n haters killed her bc it wasnt hate jt was like revenge.

"That cant be true. My nake iz Silverblood not skywalker!see i hzve silver blood.

"Well that is like a 'mutant'in u. U r actually just a epik human. No alian in u.

I decided. "Snoke when is luke. I have to go kill him.

"He is on a place called midgard or eath.

So i took my litesaber and kylo said goodbye and i lefr for eath.

So athers note u see luke rlly is on eRth did any of u see number 7 u can see the blue ocean and the islands so maybe luke is in like the bahamas.


	13. Chapter 13 the rekoning

Omg im sooo sorry i coudnt upade soonee bc stuffff

Chapter13

I found a wat to reach teh earth. When i got there i relized was big!

Where was luke?

As i pondred this, suddenly a voce insides me. It told me to go to the islands to find luke.

So i went there...but someone was there!

She was standing with like and washoldin out a blue litesabre.

It was...,Ray!

"Bitch go away i must speak to luke"i warned her of my rath

"No. Hes like my nenter now!

"Well hes my dad so back off bc i have to kill him

Luke looked uo and said..."but shes my dater too!

"WTF LUKE HOW MANY PPL DID U CHEET ON? DID U CHEET ON LAEA TOO CAZE I BET U DID BC UR A FILTY CHEETER" Isaid enragedly

"Well i think its just u and her. Wow. This is like a reuniun!

"Uhuh bc i have to kill u to be a first order Kor like Kylo"

"Wait whos kylo is he like kylo ren the awesoje leader of the knihg5s of ren? Said ray

"Back off btch bc shes mine and we alredy proclamed r true loves with us so nothing came between us now"

"I was just cheking bc he sound super hot and eoik

"Lol he is

I wiped out epik awesome death

I tried to strike luke but he took his liresaber was green and chopped off my hand!

I knkw this is short but ill try to update soon


	14. Luke

Chaoter 15

I lok3d at my hand in shock...but it was gone bc luke cut it off!

"Omg wtf was that for?"i asked

"Sell u were attavking me and aoso bc ur a skywalker so u have to lose a hand its like destiny for us."said luke

Ray sukled angrly."why didnt u do it tome? Im a skywalker too!

"Maybe later bc now i have to duel Skarlet and it will be epik like the battle of teh fates like in episode 3

I pulled out my litesabre and saw kylo in its lite. I loked into his deep eyes like 2 pools of conficince and stated to dule!

Luke hit my bkade with his and we did epik jedi flips and twirls like in the prequils.

I chopped his legs off and stood eith my liresaber to his neck

"Surrender so i can take u back to snok and Kylo.

"Never bc im the last jedi!

And then...he went all misty and turned into a forse ghost!

Luke stood there and loked with siient mokery at me.

"You cant take me to snok now lol bc im a ghost and im like intangable"

"But...I can!

I puled out a bottle and i accoed luke into it.

I turned to ray.

"Leace now or ill take u to snok.

Ray ran off like a bitch.

I left and went back to The First o4der.


	15. awakening 2

So ppl I don't k now if u like this so far so pls maybe say something about it in the reviews!

Chapter 14...a awakening

I raced to the first order with lukes forceghost in abottle?.

But as I got there, my heart felt heavy in my chests. Like was my dad...could I betray him like this? I looked art my severed hand and felt a deep move in my heart. I straed at the bottle. I could feel the lufe inside fihgting me.

But as I got closer to the base,I thout of kylo and our love. The love that he promised would last like as long as the stars. Burnred in the deep space like the deeppools of kyloys eyes.

My heart steamed itself.

I was ready.

I strodei to the. BAse. I brust open the door to the council room and saw kylo ten...with ray!

I raged to them.

"Kylo our love is strong what is that I bitch doing here. She is not worthfy of u.

"Ur so right" said khroo, and he sent ray to prison.

Snok came in"skarlet do it have like I BC I don see him wtf?"

"Wait for it I said!

I let the forseluke out of the bottke bottle. He faced s one and pulled out his lifesaver. It shimed brightly in the room and she cut smoke with it...but smoke was not cut!

" lol Luke ur litesaber is broken BC ur a firseghost. I soon win BC ur a loser...u can't fight without ur sword.

Luke gleard at Snok."suck it snok BC I'm a JEDO and I'm awesome!

He stated to choke snkoe with the force and was winning

I looked at we help?

"Leave him skarlet ever seen sikverblood. Cone with me and well rule the galexy together

It was to much.I grabbed his hand and we went to a planet named teeth and that's actually a real place btwi looked it up.

Others note I used so autoclave on this so I don't know it's going to be.

Also I want to know if ray should come back and be like the antagoinist or something.


	16. Chapter 16 aftermath

Ok some ppl were complaning that i dont deiscribe sjarlet or other ppl. If u dont know how any real ppl from the movie look then u shouldnt even be reading thicps bc ur not rlly a fan and ur on fanfiction ppl seriouslly.

Skarlet is like 6 feet bc kylo ren is pretty dam tall to she cant be short when she is with him. She has long hair thats very very very dark brown but not black bc shes not like 100 precent goth just a little bit like 80 precent. Shhe has silvetyred eyes like redsilver silk and she has tanned skin bc she lived on a planet with like 10 suns. Also she wears a black shirt and briwn pants to show her alliences alsi since shes like a sithslash knightof ren padwin she wears her hair in a braid see ppl i watched the movies.

Also since u ppl were complaning about this anikin and darth vader r seperete ppl in my story bc amikin is a basterd who is a jedi and likes padme and why wouldnt kylo be in charge of skoke hes like 100 precnt hotter.

Chaptet 16...aftermatth

As i flew away with kylo i felt in my sole deep shame. I left Snko to be forcechock8ed by Luke.

Kylo senced my thoughts "it wasnt ur fault Skarlet...u didnt know that luke was a tricky basterd. He used u to kill snok. It was pfobably his plan 4ever.

My haert still paned but he was right.

"What dobwe do now.i asked

"Wd must find ray and have her join us. The KOR must be strong bc luke will mean war.

"But ray...shes a bitch."

"Indeed she is a bitch, but she is strong in the force and she has Vaders litrsaber andvi need it.

"Why" asked

"Bc im working on a experamint that will bring the jedi to there knee.

We flew in silence.


	17. We find Ray

Chapter 17...a scorg

I looked out the window of the spaceship.

It was...jaku! That wS where the computer said that ray was bc i put like a tracking thing on her before i disapperted with luke.

We landed kylo and me. As he stepped out onto the sand he shed a tear.

"Whats wrong r u like sad that we found ray...omg u dont LIKE HER DO U BC I WILL BE RLLY MAD AT U AND I KNOW THE WAYS OD THE FORCE!

He shook hus head.

"Its the sand skarlet. Its so bad. Its forse and it gets like everywhere" he said this with sadness in his eyes.

"Wiw rlly. I dont think its rlly bad bc where i lived there weee like 11 suns so there was pots of sand.

"Well u see Skarelet, i dont rlly hate it but im following darth vader, so its like manderatory.

We went in silence until we saw ray. She was talking to a black guy

"Hey thats finn he wirks for me hes like a stormtrooper. Wtf is he doing herz? Kylo was puzsled.

"Well we need to get ray now so lets go.

We ran towards them, but ray saw us coming and started to run.

I grabbed Finn with the forse and held him over a cliff

"One more steps ray and finn dies!" I yelled

Ray turned snd saw him...then she grabbed him with her forse!


	18. Ray

Sorry that I didnt update bc of school and stuff ?

Chapter17: fin

Ray grabbed fin with thforse se. I held onto it, but then...I let go and fin fell!

But he only fell like 2 feetbc I wasnt a sycho and besides I needed to torture him for info.

Kylo walked over to Ray."Ray I know your mad but think about it the KOR r wayy better then the Jedi's. Besides like is dead, so whoses ur menter going to be?

Ray smoked at him"laya duhh.

Kylo gapsed "but...is she jedis?

" f***o ff loser" said ray as she ran away.

"What r we going to do? Siad kylo?

'Don't worry I put a trailer on her so she can't escape.

we left jaku and went to Kylos badass sship.

" she went to Kameno like in the clone one. Wtf is she doing there? Said kylo

I meditated on the sith plane of thought. I felt the answer come to me like a idea

"Maybe she went to go see obiwan kebebi? I asked

" that is a smart guess and wise also skarlet' said kylo in aggreement.

We stated to go to kameno, but... Asstrodes!

Sorry this is short maybe I'll make a longer ontomarrow?

Also ppl this is my story so I don't care what u say I don't even read ur revews and the guy who plays kylo rwn doesn't ether so u know that flamen him won't make him mad so WHY EVEN SERIOUSLY PPL ?


	19. Astrodes and Camino

Omg I know that's been a rlly long time since I updated but srry BC u know that there are other things in life ppl u know serisly!

Chapter 18Astro ds and Camino!

There we were with like athousands asrids around us.

I looked at kylo. He was pale( (he's always pale but now he was like rlly palebc he was rlly stressed)c.

"What r we going to do?" I asked clamly.

"I don't know he said. My father could guide uthrou this...but I killed him"

"Omg u ashose why we need him so u killed him?" I shoved angly?

"2

U see he was trying to leer me to the light side...but my Hart belongs here so I killed him. I still have the scars now u know." He offended as a excuse.

"Well now we have to use out siths powers to get the ship thru.:

We used our telekeniic powers to move the ship and we were at Camino!

We went to the ship hpouse anI there were like 60 Camions there to stop us but we killed them all.

After that, we ran down the halls and used outr siths power to mentilly tell where ray was and also we had a trale on her anyways so we found her and she was talking to obiwan kebebi!

" stop jedo! I yelled powerfully.

Obiwan looked at me and said"arnt u that hot padwin that anikin had with him like his gf or something?

"OK gosh that's before the new order inlitened me, ok!? I scremed..

" it's OK skarlet' I won't juge u for being anilkins gf' said kylo passonly.

Ray pulled out her lifesaver and flwe at me.

Kylo and skarlet' did to and we flew at her in a siths

Kulo reached obiwan and cut him in pises.

I went to Ray and captures her.

Kylo rwn was ecxited.

"Now we can take her to the secret Knight of the place go be juged!

I


	20. A new start?

OMG ppl I havent updatd in LIKE SO LONG!111111 bc school and stuff but also bc I got a bf and his name is troy and so I was busy!1111111!lanyway I saw rouge 1 and it was epik ecxept there was no kylo ren only darth vadar wich was sad bc if kylo ren was there he would have kicjed much ass.! Casean was epk to tho even tho he wasnt a sith or anythings. Anyway so ill prob be updating more now bc of roge 1 and maybe sartwars 8 to.

Chapter 20; we go 2 the secrit siths hall-

I stood at the side of the hall with my bf kylo and also ray. I looked out at camino and said "do u think obiwan will come back 2 hant us bc hes like a jedi and they can do that?"

Kylo smiled a passonly smile "well if he does u can kill him again."

'ur so sweet kylo. But idk. i...hav a secrit to tell u...'

Kylo lookd distrebed. 'wow me to'

'omg raelly?!/nhow about u go first bc my secrit is raelly big"

'ok' kylo looked doen. "my names not actutlyy kylo. I changed it to make it more epik...my real name is Bne!ben solo!"

"wtf like hans solo? I was cunfussed with rage how cou;d kylo lie to be!? He was my bf?!

"wait scarlet its not wat u think!" kylo screamed as I walked away.

I wriled around. "tell that too anikin. He lied to and now u?! WHY MSUT EVERYTHING BE A LIES?!" I WAS hurt by this relvilation.

He tried to take my hand...but then I pulled out my litesbre. "if u follow me im going to kill u. Im not dating u ben. It's a fuking stupid name anyway. Were thru!1

I stromed a ways in agony. So many lies. Was anyone ever gong to tell the truth? Sudenly the ship shook like an montan in a vilent earth quakes.

Ben was begong me "scarlet were her. ...the secrit hall of siths."

"well u vcan take ur little 'knites of ren" and shove it bc im noyt going bc UR NOT MY BF!'

I jumped into a ecsape pod and flew away.

Maybe id be a tru sith someday...but it was not this days...

Authers note: btw I still like kylo ren but I think skarlett has to move in a new place in her life now and besides ben is a stupid name like wtf hans solo?


	21. Kylo is a fuking cheater

Chapter 21: Kylo is a fucking cheater

I ran from kylo as I contempltaed his betrayel. I couldt believe he lied too me like that!

Then I remenbered! Ray! She was back there with kylo...and she was a BITCH.

I raced back...and they were making out!111111

"omg wtf kylo fuk? Ray? Why ur be like cheatin on me?" I cried with disbeliefs

He turned...and pain and anger smoldred in his yellow eyes...like ANIKINS. "Sorry Scarlet. But ray is hot and u dumped me so I took a chance and she wants to be withme ."

"ill never acept this u basterd ben!" I was shoked that kylo would cheat on me...but wait...there was no kylo. There was onky ben.

"well maybe I had to hid who I really was when I was ur bf...Skarlett!"

I gaped. "NO! were like sole mates kylo ben!

"yeah like we were. Im free too make my own choice now skar, and I choose Ray!

I ran and cowed my face. So betrayed by my bf? Then I relized...revenge was mine. I would hurt him.

Like he hurt me.

I pulled out my litesabre. The lite glened from it like the lite of a dying star...like my bffness with Ben.

I wiped around and showed him my sabre. He scoffed in his 'disbelif'. But he would reget this!

"prpere to die, fuker."

"u wish skar. I taught u remember, I know how u work. Ill beat u then ill make out with ray and then well be a real couple!1111"

I rased me saber, and smiled like a cold smile.


End file.
